bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy and Ollie Pesto
Andrew "Andy Pesto"'' and Oliver "Ollie Pesto" ''Poplopovich, better known as the Pesto Twins, are the twin sons of Jimmy "Pesto" Poplopovich and little brothers of Jimmy Jr. Their first appearance in broadcast order was the episode Art Crawl, in which Louise puts them to work making tourist friendly art. Their first appearance in production order however was in Burger Wars, where it is established that they are part of the Pesto Family. They attend school with the Belcher children and seem to be good friends with them. They are an inseparable duo as they both want to do everything with each other. Andy is voiced by Laura Silverman, while Ollie is voiced by Sarah Silverman. Appearance Andy and Ollie both have fair skin and golden blonde hair. Andy wears a cyan shirt, periwinkle shorts, white tube socks, and shoes. Ollie wears a gold yellow shirt, green shorts, white tube socks, and shoes. Trivia *Fans of the show have compared Andy & Ollie to Walter & Perry of Home Movies, another Loren Bouchard cartoon. *If the two are set to work with someone else besides each other, they will eventually start to panic (Carpe Museum). *They are Louise's best friends. *Louise frequently takes advantage of them, usually through trickery or through force. *They were born two minutes apart (Synchronized Swimming). *Ollie is the oldest of the twins (Fort Night). *Andy is the twin with the longer hair (Art Crawl). *The only reason why they like Wagstaff School is because both twins go there (The Frond Files). *Ollie has perfect teeth (House of 1000 Bounces) and can see in the dark (The Belchies), according to Andy. *They are both voiced by people of the opposite gender, which is a regular in the series, Tina and Linda Belcher are both voiced by males. *They are both implied to have coulrophobia (fear of clowns). ("Bad Tina") Appearances Season 1 *Art Crawl (first appearance in broadcast order) *Spaghetti Western & Meatballs (non-speaking cameo) *Burger Wars (first appearance in production order) *Torpedo (Ollie makes a non speaking appearance in the baseball crowd) Season 2 *The Belchies *Synchronised Swimming *Bad Tina Season 3 *Ear-sy Rider *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *My Fuzzy Valentine (non-speaking cameo) *O.T. The Outside Toilet *Topsy *Family Fracas *The Kids Run the Restaurant *Boyz 4 Now *Carpe Museum *The Unnatural Season 4 *Fort Night *Presto Tina-O *Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial (non speaking cameo) *The Frond Files *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) (only Andy sings) Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Friends with Burger-fits *Dawn of the Peck *The Millie-Churian Candidate *The Oeder Games Season 6 *The Gene and Courtney Show (non speaking cameo) *Lice Things Are Lice *House of 1000 Bounces *Bye Bye Boo Boo *The Horse Rider-er *Secret Admiral-irer *Glued, Where's My Bob? (appear during end credits sequence) Season 7 *They Serve Horses, Don't They? *Mom, Lies, and Videotape *Paraders of the Lost Float Season 8 *The Secret Ceramics Room of Secrets (non-speaking cameo) *The Trouble with Doubles *Go Tina on the Mountain (non-speaking cameo) *Mission Impos-slug-ble Season 9 *The Taking of Funtime One Two Three *Nightmare on Ocean Avenue Street *The Fresh Princ-ipal (non-speaking cameo) *If You Love It So Much, Why Don't You Marionette? (non-speaking cameo) Season 10 *The Hawkening: Look Who's Hawking Now! *Drumforgiven *A Fish Called Tina (non-speaking cameo) de:Andy und Ollie Pesto Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Males Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Boys Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Minor Characters Category:Pesto Family Category:Males with a Female Voice